Reign at Comic Con
Comic Con is a huge events held annually around the world for popular shows and Movies. Originally only for comic related movies and television shows, however it has become more and more popular over the last decade and now is the place to be to get a spot for each year. Comic Con SanFrancisco is the first and largest, with New York Comic Con and Toronto behind at later dates. Comic Con is were the main cast and crew gather of a certain program and reveal spoilers for the upcoming season or movie. San Diego Comic Con 2014 San Diego Comic Con 2014 the following were invited;' Adelaide Kane for her role as Mary Stuart Megan Follows for her role as Queen Catherine Toby Regbo for his role as Francis Laurie McCarthy as Creator and Writer of Reign Video provided by VarietyRadioOnline SDCC 2014 spoilers Revealed * Adelaide Kane said Francis and Mary's marriage is “going well so far. ** Regarding Mary and Sebastian “They’ll always have a special relationship,” Adelaide said. “I just don’t think they’ll bang.” ** The situation between Francis, Mary and Lola will be “awkward,” following the birth of Francis and Lola’s child. Meanwhile, the dynamic between Mary and Catherine will remain unfathomably tense. ** Adelaide is excited to have “awkward” fake sex with Toby on Saturday. * "Having the baby around will cause quite a lot of marital problems" "Very painful for Mary to constantly have a child around that isn't hers." * Megan Follows “There isn’t enough power to go around.” * Toby Regbo said Francis's guilt over his father's death will come back. “It’s going to eat me up inside, I imagine,” ** "There's a lot of power play I wasn't aware of, and the crown is in debt, to a certain person, for a certain reason" * Laurie McCarthy warned fans to be “a little nervous” about the couple’s, and they will face countless obstacles, “political” and sometimes “horrific.” Laurie also added; ** Season 2 is very much about what goes on beyond the castle walls,” and noted that many nobles have been waiting for their day in court with Mary, Francis and Catherine. ** In episode 1 "The plague lands at Court “with a vengeance.” “Not everyone will survive it, among our people as well as a percentage of the regional population.” ** “What rises from the ashes of the plague” will also be interesting. “It’s about Francis inheriting a nation that is, in fact, burning.” ** “There’s a chance for anything,” McCarthy said when asked about a potential Frary baby. “They’re going to try to make it happen.” **Laurie is a Frary shipper. For all you history buffs, it doesn’t sound like Francis will be dying on Reign as quickly as he did in real life. “I’m in no rush to say goodbye to Toby or Francis,” New York Comic Con 2013 For New York Comic Con in 2013 the following were invited; Adelaide Kane for her role as Mary Stuart Torrance Coombs for his role as Sebastian Toby Regbo for his role as Francis Laurie McCarthy as Creator and Writer of Reign NYCC 2013 Category:Season 1 Category:Series Category:Reign Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3